


无人承认

by KitschStatue



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bus Sex, M/M, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 17:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18969622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitschStatue/pseuds/KitschStatue
Summary: 拥挤的电车，腐烂沼泽般的热风里，这是神赐的片刻解脱，他将给予所有人在一站到另一站中间所得到的全部快乐。





	无人承认

**Author's Note:**

> *电车play  
> *纯车，路人NTR，十分过分，慎入 有提到一点点的基锤

通风系统出了问题。现在这些电车上的人正在隔着一层薄铁皮被白昼炙烤。只要够细心，视线透过玻璃窗稍稍向下，乘客们就能发现漆在车身的广告已经被晒得褪色。褪色这事可能是发生在某一个下午，和今天别无二致的下午。没人会在意的，这样的下午还会有无穷无尽个。

这些事都无所谓。汗水和蒸腾的热气很快让人眼前模糊，于是无数双眼睛透过油乎乎的镜片用力瞪着手机屏幕，争取把它们看得更清楚一点。这种集体梦游一般的气氛下，没有人在意这辆电车的角落里发生了什么。车厢中段，某个男人正在从一个相对开阔的地带挤到另一个，目标明确，毫不退缩：车厢末尾，站在角落的一个金发男人。未着盔甲披风，像普通人类一样身穿衬衫长裤甚至还着乘电车的——这朵垃圾堆上的金盏花，雷神Thor。

他终于站在Thor背后，假装是偶然碰到了这位神的侧腰。没有狐疑和反感，Thor甚至善解人意地挪了挪位置。

最初的成功中有一种全然异化的快乐。这使他，这人类中渺小的一个如此渴望冒犯神并被神毁灭。像是被什么力量推动着，他伸出手。

他的手指温热有力，在腰间极狎昵地蹭了几下，转到胸前，指腹蹭过雷神衣物下柔软的乳尖。Thor只是僵了一下，就装作什么也没发生一样，直到自己的乳头在色情的揉捏后完全坚硬，可以在衬衫上顶出两个令人尴尬的小点，也始终沉默安静地站在那儿，那模样甚至有点好笑，想必没有什么陌生人对他做这个。于是这位伟大的神就这样站在原地，带着不可思议的真诚和等质等量的淫荡，这只鸵鸟在沙子外面留着一只奇怪地睁大了的眼睛……或许还有屁股。

沉默一词仍是一个声音。si——len——ce，欲盖弥彰，用言语本身来想象一种截然相反的认知和回应。亵神者并不能预测雷神会不会继续沉默下去，但至少他能想象接下来自己该怎么做。按照计划，这位被邪神雇佣的代行者本想用车下安装的炸弹来威胁雷神就范，却没想到根本不用开口。

他本以为自己会被杀掉。能想象，以后每到阴雨天还会有闪电劈开他的坟墓。但是，有谁能知道，这位降临人间的神竟是比所有人想象中还要更来者不拒呢……这惊人的顺利让男人不再紧张。他从容起来，面对眼前的神，这既是顺应人幻想而降临，就理应得实现他愿望的神。他心安理得，在这炽烫无言的默契中，决心将那些极乐的幻想大胆实践在这位神身上。

他胸膛贴近Thor的后背，小心地把手指探进雷神衬衣的下摆，指尖的触感让他想象出了神明腹部肌肉明朗的轮廓。这色情的抚摸从小腹向下，像条蛇划过枯叶堆，留下轻柔的、令人战栗的痕迹。直到这只手碰到腰带扣，探进长裤，隔着薄薄一层贴身衣物触到温热的性器，雷神仍旧一直紧抓着身侧的扶手，目光盯着脚下，并未有任何阻止的意思。好在他站在一个角落，旁人从背后只能看见通红的耳朵。

他真的触碰到了雷神，现在这具神躯正在因他而僵硬颤抖，像个温顺的小婊子一样等他去操。现在他不想要这么多而想要更多了。他要让雷神高潮。

冒犯者相信自己的手活算得上好，值得雷神为此坚硬热烫、小腹紧绷。他们周围都是人，那一张张脸疲惫、昏昏欲睡。只有他们，他们是这沉静人海中暗流的峰点。车窗外毒辣的阳光已经被乌云遮盖，隐隐的雷声带来将至未至的暴雨。

两站过去了。Thor刚留长不久、垂在耳边的金发已经被汗水沾湿。他无暇阻止更不想阻止这只手转而探进自己的后穴。那两根手指轻缓却不可抗拒地插入他高热的肉穴，呈剪刀状撑开紧窄的穴口，情色地摩擦抽动，最后就着车厢的摇晃完整地整根没入。他能感觉到自己的屁股正咬紧对方的手指，而且……而且他清晰地觉察到，Loki正隐藏在哪里看着自己。

或许这就是Loki策划的。或许等他回到他们共同的家，Loki会被自己开启的游戏气到眼红。Thor几乎快要控制不住自己的呻吟了，那个陌生人的指节刚好挤压到他敏感的腺体，这激起一种温吞的酸麻。他放任自己落进这个陌生人手里，或许他会被射满一肚子。或许还有别人会加入……放纵也好，纵容也罢，他的兄弟Loki并不介意他操人和被操，他更不介意Loki是否从中作梗。在某个黑夜，一切心照不宣的沉默不忠都会以疯狂做出回应。他们就得这样，非得玩个尽兴不可。

亵神者拔出手指，换上自己的阴茎。刚高潮过一次的肉穴被彻彻底底塞满，抽搐着艰难吞下陌生的阴茎，雷神没忍住一声闷哼——这场半强迫的情事中，这是雷神第一次出声。会不会有人发现呢？始作俑者想，发现这个被神光顾的角落？但看看这位神现在的模样——当他走下了圣坛，走到你面前，谁会对这样的身体不动心呢？谁会不愿意去亲近他乃至献上自己的灵魂呢？ 

现在没有人注意他们，或许有人注意，也有可能哪个隐藏的旁观者想分一杯羹。拥挤的电车，腐烂沼泽般的热风里，这是神赐的片刻解脱，他将给予所有人在一站到另一站中间所得到的全部快乐。

END

*“无人承认自己从未纵欲”——奥维德《爱的艺术》，第二卷


End file.
